Revenge!
by Sketch LampoonShadepants
Summary: What Happens when the Soul and Black Star screw with the ladies? They'll get more than they bargained for I MEAN IT!


Revenge!

Earlier today the guys decided to play a prank on the girls well Black Star and Soul but Kid still got caught up in it anyway.

Black Star: Wait for it… Now.

Out of no where Soul jumped out and grabbed Maka, Liz, and Patti. The girls yelled and Soul and Black Star were left in the backround dying of laughter. Tsubaki came in later on looking at the two immature boy's with an enormous level of disappointment.

Tsubaki: Seriously? Your almost 15 both of you

BlackStar: Who cares!

Soul: Im with BlackStar on this one its not like they'll ever get back at us.

With that Liz immediately started forming an evil plan.

Maka: Those Bastards!

Patti: When I get my hands on Black Star Im gonna RAPE HIS SORRY ASS.

Tsubaki: Relax Patti besides he is still my partner making him my responsibility

Patti: I mean it for REAL

Tsubaki: Oh my.

Liz: I have an idea

A few hours later

Black Star and Soul were at McDonalds chomping on Burgers and Chicken Nuggets when Maka walked in. She was wearing a Black Leather Jacket, a Black Skirt, and Long Black Boots. Soul stared in disbelief.

Maka: Like my outfit.

Soul: Uh Um Well

Maka: How does my skirt look does it fit( she put her butt right in his face and he stared.

Soul: B-B-Boner….

BlackStar: Wha?

Maka: Im sorry did I hear right.

Soul: I mean loner as in what I used to be before I met you…. Hehehehehe…(in my mind)(how uncool)

Maka: Walk with me.

Black Star: Yo hes not gonna

Soul: O-O- Okay!

Black Star: DAMMIT!

They walked to the park where eventually Maka stopped and looked at him quickly saying his name.

Maka: Soul?

And before he knew it she was on top of him and had him pinned since she took advantage of his distraction he could have easily removed her but he strangely didn't want to.

Maka: Ive wanted this for a while

Soul: Holy crap I-I- I cant take it any more.

Maka: Hmmmm.

She said putting her lips to his ear and caressing his neck. Soul was slowly starting to lose his cool.

Maka: Ah whats wrong the most popular kid in school right beside Death the Kid is getting overtaken by me? Who would've thought.

Soul: Shu… Shu… What is wrong with me.

Maka: Nothing only…. You…., HAVE…..BEEN…PUNKED.

Soul was lying their in disbelief at how he had just been defeated by his roommate.

Soul: This cant be happening

Maka: It is.

Soul: You ….you seduced me!

Maka: I distracted you with my body and destroyed you with my mind.

Next target would be Black Star.

Liz(on the cell phone) Ready Patti?

Patti: Damn Straight I'm about to make him ma BITCH.

Patti found Black Star practicing his skills with Stein he was wearing a white Gi. And so was she.

Patti: Hey guys!

Stein: Hello Patricia

Black Star: Sup Patti!

Patti: I have a suggestion

Patti: Hey Black Star lets fight!

Black Star: I suppose I can train you.

They began fighting she threw several quick jabs and he blocked them with relative ease. Eventually he turned away for a second when Tsubaki(whom was on cue) came to give him a Gatorade. She eventually tackled him.

Black Star: Cheater!

Patti: So what!

Black Star: You've got five seconds to get off or…. AhAAAAAAA?

Patti had exposed her breasts when she tackled him as her shirt had been slipping off showing him a ton of cleavage.

She eventually went in for the kill and brought him in for a suffocating hug. And it worked.

Black Star: S-S-Stop it please.

Patti started loosening her shorts and her face came to close to his breathing on him.

Black Star: Shit!

She ended up licking his cheek and Black Star was barely putting up a fight.

Patti: Just kidding.

Black Star: Seriously? Dammit!

Patti: Oh don't worry maybe next time

Black Star: Okay…Wait what!

Next Target Death the Kid(Liz's own personal reason)

Death the Kid: Liz have you seen Soul and Black Star they promised when we went to hang out at the club we would dance symmetricalla….

There he saw Liz just sitting their in her bra and underwear

Liz: Hey Kiddo.

Kid: Hi L-L-Liz

Kid: Oh I came at a bad time.

But the door had shut behind him and in the backround he could hear music just playing in the backround. It was as if in response in his heart beat its pace sped.

Before he knew it Liz was walking towards him with a dirty grin.

Liz: Im really horny today.

Kid: HUH?

She pushed him on and jumped on top of him and began kissing his neck. He eventually started sweating and wanted desperately to get out of the situation. But he just lied their feeling ever so uncomfortable as she began to unbutton his shirt and she kissed him. He was caught of guard and when she let up he was frozen like an icicle and wondered what had happened. Just then.

Liz: You don't ever read my diary you little punk ass btw your unsymmetrical realizing this blood spurted from his head and he lied there unconscious.

They all met back and had a group high five but Patti said she had to go and do something walking away with an awfully wicked grin.

Tsubaki noticed this and said I should probably warn Black Star but then she remembered his last prank on her and thought "to hell with it, whatever was coming he deserved it. "

Liz: I think they learned their lesson.

Maka: Agreed

When Maka returned home Soul had a rose and was all dressed up with a prepared Italian dinner on the table and he simply said

Soul: Eat with me?

Maka: Sure.

When Liz returned home Kid was startled and stayed away from her since he had never felt sexually attracted to someone in his entire life and to him it was a brand new and quite awkward feeling to say the least.

And Patti went over to Black Stars place well actually she sneaked in threw a window waiting for him to come out of the shower and would give him a second "surprise" this evening , after all the Night was still young.

Yep I DID JUST SAY THAT BIATCHES.

Possible sequel.


End file.
